Frankie Raye
Frankie Raye (Nova) is a mutate. Relationships *Thomas Raymond (possible biological father) *Lanette Raye (mother) *Phineas T. Horton (step-father, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Cosmic energy manipulation: Raye's primary use of the Power Cosmic is to manipulate cosmic energy in the form of stellar fire. Her entire organic carbon-based body has been transformed to accomodate the nuclear energies that course through her. These energies make her the humanoid equivalent of a sun. Projected from any point on her body at her mental command, Raye's energies encompass the entire electromagnetic spectrum possessed by a star, including heat, light, gravity, radio waves, and charged particles. The maximum amount of energy she can produce at once is determined by her mass. When all the atoms of her body are in fusion, her energy level is equivalent to the outer layers of a small star. By the slighest manifestation of her stellar powers, she can burn through any Earthly substance with the known exceptions of adamantium and Captain America's shield. She can project a stream of fire resembling a solar flare for distances measured in hundreds of miles. She can control the path of her cosmic fire to such an extent that she can project a sustained ring at a fixed distance around a person or object. *''Cosmic knowledge:'' Along with the Power Cosmic comes great knowledge of the universe that is already known by Galactus. Frankie knows the knowledge of the stars in space as well as she knows the back of her hand. *''Flight:'' By utilizing her cosmic power uni-directionally, Frankie can fly at near-light speeds through interstellar space. She can even traverse hyperspace without danger to herself. She uses the gravitational fields of stars to help break her speed. *''Superhuman strength:'' Frankie's cosmically enhanced form grants her physical strength far in excess of a human being. While channeling the Power Cosmic into acts of physical strength, she can augment her musculature to the point of being able to lift up to forty tons. *''Superhuman stamina:'' Frankie's enhanced musculature is vastly more efficient than the musculature of a human being. During physical activity, her muscles produce virtually no fatigue toxins, granting her almost limitless physical stamina. However, Frankie's brain is still organic and does, on occasion, require her to sleep for the purpose of maintaining mental stability. *''Superhuman durability:'' Although Frankie still possesses a solid physical body, she is virtually impervious to most forms of physical harm. Her body automatically incinerates most projectiles before they reach the surface of her skin. **''Immortality: ''She is functionally immortal in the sense that she is immune to disease and to the effects of aging. **''Self-sustenance: ''She no longer needs to eat since her body takes its nourishment from the carbon-carbon cycle of solar fusion. She no longer need to breathe air and, hence, can exist indefinitely in the vacuum of space. **''Heat immunity: ''She can also withstand the blazing heat of the stars in the universe. *''Superhuman senses:'' Frankie's senses can detect a speck of dust in motion a million miles away and also scan the vastness of space to locate a specific object. *''Superhuman agility:'' Her agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman reflexes:'' Frankie's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Abilities She can speak several languages fluently. Weaknesses Pyrophobia: Her step-father tried to protect her from the alienation that he had seen the first Human Torch undergo so he hypnotized her and ordered her to forget her experience and to develop a fear of fire. Category:Mutates